


The Judgement Day

by kimkxmmx



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, Train to Busan AU, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimkxmmx/pseuds/kimkxmmx
Summary: Today is the day Jihoon will introduce him to his parents, 'the judgement day' Soonyoung says.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: i wrote this bcs my rp bestfriend gave me an idea. Well, i cant believe i really did wrote this hahahaha bare with it im not good at writing fics, but i tried.

_"Excuse me Sir"_

_"Hhmmm?"_

_"Do you want something?"_

 

Jihoon shrugs as a response, planning not to speak and will also probably ignore his boyfriend's whines for the whole ride. He just wanna get drowned by the book he's reading.

 

_"Hey jihoon"_

_"Jihoonieeee"_

_"Yaaahhh~"_

Soonyoung nudges him here and there and calls him every freakin' second, when the train became too shaky, he decided to at last put his book down facing his boyfriend only to find out that the elder is rolling on his seat. Jihoon facepalmed.

 

_"What the fuck are you doing?"_

 

Soonyoung let out another whine doing another roll on his seat _"Im nervous! What if they dont like me?"_ The elder shrinks on his seat crossing his arms and pouts his lips like a toddler throwing tantrums.

Jihoon's heart melt by just looking at his boyfriend acting like a five year old, he cups those cheeks squeezing the elder's cheeks in the process _"Soonyoung look at me"_ the elder pouts more looking away from Jihoon which made him hit the elder _"Stop being a baby for pete's sake Soonyoung you're freaking 21 years old"_

 _"Fine"_ Jihoon chuckled at his boyfriend's sulking giving him a peck on his lips "They will like you because I love you" Soonyoung's expression softens then nods afterwards. Today is the day Jihoon will introduce him to his parents, 'the judgement day' Soonyoung says.

 

_**'Attention please, due to our current situation, we wont be stopping in Cheonan, for your safety please stay in your seats'** _

 

Jihoon looks around trying to identify the 'situation' the voice from the speakers says, he saw other passengers were also looking around like him and some doesn't even care. He stood up shifting his gaze simultaneously to the car behind and before them.

 _"What happened?"_ He asked Soonyoung who is busy eating the 2nd container of pringles he bought, Jihoon has really no intention of buying 5 of them but the whinny baby his boyfriend is, he ended up still paying for it _"I dont know, just ignore it hoonie-ah, we're going to Busan anyway"_

Jihoon stays still on his seat closing his eyes trying not to mind the 'situation' and get some sleep he wanted from the moment they rode the train.

 

_"CLOSE THE DOOR!!!"_

 

Instinctively, he opened his eyes and stood up from his seat looking around to find where the scream came from. His jaw dropped from what he saw. Gasps were heard everywhere, children started to cry so does some of the women.

 _"Jihoonie? What happened?"_ He shifted his gaze to the owner of the voice which is Soonyoung then immediately held his arm tightly grabbing their luggages together with them.

 

_"Where are we going?"_

_"We'll go to the other car"_

_"Why? What's happening? Go first, im just gonna check it out"_

 

Soonyoung frees himself from Jihoon's grip trying to squish himself through the crowd forming near the sliding glass door that separates all the car from each other but Jihoon's scream stopped him.

 

_"We'll fucking go to the other fucking car, you understand?"_

_"What makes you so grumpy I just wanna see-"_

_"LOOK OUT!! THE DOOR WILL BREAK!"_

 

Jihoon heard the glass door slowly shattering, he shifted his gaze to where it is placed then there he saw small cracks forming across it _"Fuck"_ without hesitation he grips Soonyoung's arm and tries to pull him out of there but the elder is struggling to get out from his grip _"Jihoonie wait, our luggages-"_

 

_"Just fucking leave it there!!!!"_

 

Everyone started to run, the glass door gave in, it already shattered and those things from the other car started to evade where they are, attacking as many as they could. Jihoon saw his boyfriend froze on his spot, he again tried to get out of there pulling Soonyoung together with him.He runs as fast as he can to get to the other side where a man is gripping tightly on the door ready to close it anytime. He could hear Soonyoung hiss in pain, he probably gripped on his arm too tight.

 _"Dont close it!!! Wait for us!"_ Jihoon shouted at the top of his lungs just to make sure people from the other car would hear him, he could see them shouting at each other, maybe arguing whether to close the door or not, he hopes they wont. It only takes a few steps to get there when the door closed _"Fuck it!"_ He punched it, and also kicked it maybe a few times before he faced Soonyoung who looks completely terrified.

He held his hand lightly squeezing it _"we'll make it out of here. Okay?"_ He's hugging Soonyoung when the door suddenly opened, people telling them to get in there quickly, maybe they're done deciding whether to let them enter or not.

 

_"Soonyoung! Quick!"_

 

He already crossed to the other side when Soonyoung suddenly lets go of his hand, he looked back cursing thousand times in his mind as he tried to pull the elder together with him but his boyfriend himself closed the door.

His jaw dropped because of what Soonyoung does, he forcefully tried to open the door again but his boyfriend is doing the opposite from the outside. He saw him mouthed 'stay there' but the stubborn person he is, he wont. Tears started to stream down his face, maybe from anger, fear or maybe both. He could lost everything but not Soonyoung, no, he cant lose him.

He looked around trying to find a way to open it, and he regretted it, he saw something he doesn't want to see, something he never wanted to see, Soonyoung's leg is bleeding. His arms weaken stopping him from trying to slide the door open.

 _"Dont let him open the door! He got bit! Look at his leg!!"_ People started screaming but the pain slowly engulfing him muted everything single sound he heard.

He's trembling, its like all his energy draw out of his body, he stood there dumbfounded as if his soul left him but a knock on the door brought him back to reality, he looked up and Soonyoung welcomed his gaze with a smile, the toothy smile that made Jihoon's heartbeat race, that smile that made Jihoon fall inlove with him him every single day.

Soonyoung mouthed 'i love you' as a tear left one of his slanted eyes, those eyes that never failed to drown him, he likes to call them the universe, his universe, but they already turned gray.

He closed his eyes as Soonyoung's smile fade he weakly punched the door multiple times as he cried on his own arms _"I hate you, i hate you, i freaking hate you"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Hey jihoonie, are you saying that you hate me?"_

 

Jihoon woke up, he found himself sitting on his seat and beside him is his boyfriend looking worriedly at him, he immediately hugged the older suffocating him in the process _"J-jihoon- cant br-breathe"_ Soonyoung tried to get himself out of Jihoon's hug because of the lack of air but he ended up hugging the smaller back. Jihoon frees him after a while of hugging him or rather, a while of choking him.

He scanned his boyfriend's body as storm of questions escapes his mouth _"Are you okay? Did something hurt? Did someone bit you?"_ Soonyoung furrowed his eyebrows because of his boyfriend's strange actions and ofcourse, because of the weird questions.

 _"Im perfectly fine Jihoon, you, are you okay?"_ Soonyoung placed his palm on the younger's forehead _"You're not sick tho"_ Jihoon shove his hand off settling on his seat afterwards.  
  
_"Im okay"_ he let out a sigh _"just a bad dream"_

 

**_'Attention please, due to our current situation, we wont be stopping in Cheonan, for your safety please stay in your seats'_ **

 

_"Fuck"_

 

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: i will probably make a sequel for this


End file.
